Sneaky Snake
by lferg
Summary: Dumbledore has decided that he needs to save as many Slytherins as possible! How will he do it? A mandatory re-sorting! Will it work or will it back fire?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope .

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ This is not a slash story ∞ I don't know if or what pairings I will have ∞ WARNING mentions abuse and possibly self harm. Not Beta-ed at the moment... if you're intrested in doing it let me know

**Sneaky Snake**

**Chapter 1**

_There are known knowns. These are things we know that we know. There are known unknowns. That is to say, there are things that we know we don't know. But there are also unknown unknowns. There are things we don't know we don't know. - __Donald Rumsfeld_

_If any question why we died, tell them, because our fathers lied. - Unknown_

Harry Potter was as far from normal as anyone could be. He was a wizard and even in the wizarding world he was very unique. Harry was the Boy Who Lived, the only person to ever survive the killing curse. When he was just a baby a powerful Dark Wizard arrived at his family's home and murdered his father and mother, but when the monster turned his wand on little Harry the spell failed and was rebounded back to its caster, Lord Voldemort. The rebound was explosive and demolished part of the home, and the attack left Harry as an orphan.

Harry was rescued from the ruble by Rubeus Hagrid the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid delivered baby Harry to the school's Headmaster whom decided it was in Harry's best interest to be raised by his mother's non-magical or muggle sister and her husband. As they were the only living relatives the boy had, and the Great Albus Dumbledore had made the decision no one questioned it or checked up on the young boy.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley had a son Dudley who was a few months older than their nephew. However, the children were treated vastly different. Dudley was spoiled, given everything he wanted and more, but Harry was given hardly anything. In fact, he was given so little food he suffered from malnutrition. All of his clothes were his cousin's hand-me-downs and all the toys he had to play with were those that his cousin had broken. His bedroom was a cupboard despite the fact that there were two rooms in the house that were empty more often than not.

Harry Potter was neglected, but never abused. At least he wasn't until odd things began to happen around the little boy. The first strange thing to happen was when the little boy of twenty months old, five months after the Dursley's found him on their doorstep. Harry scraped his knee after being pushed by his cousin. Aunt Petunia scolded the crying child for getting in the way of Ickle Duddy. Then Harry's cries stifled into sniffles and surprisingly the little child's injury healed itself.

Starting that evening Uncle Vernon tried to beat the magic out of the small child.

He failed.

As Harry grew so did his magic; the strange happenings increased and became decidedly more powerful. The older Harry got and the more accidental magic he did, the more violent his uncle became. He tried to get help from a teacher at school once, but the next day she walked in and acted like their conversation never happened.

Harry was smarter than his cousin, but learned to not get better grades than him quickly. After all, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did not like anyone outshining their precious son especially their Freak of a nephew. Freak that was what they called him, Freak and Boy, he had no name in _that_ house and he knew it.

When he was eleven he received an invitation to a school of magic. Harry knew it was his tick out, and he grabbed it with both hands. He went into the world of unknown with nothing but a trunk of strange things and tid-bits of information. Information that was very one sided. Harry knew that, but didn't question it. He knew that sometimes asking question gave away too much. He knew he had to keep certain things to himself; that he had to take care of himself. Harry had taken care of himself since he was small, and he saw no reason of why that would ever change.

At Hogwarts Harry made his first friends ever! Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his friends. They shared a lot and participated in an adventure that most people could not even dream of. At the end of it all Hermione had asked him if he thought that the Headmaster had meant for him to do it and he had told her 'yes, he probably had.' That surprised her and she told him that it was terrible if that was true.

Harry knew that adults did many terrible things, even adults that seemed to be wonderful people. After all, Uncle Vernon was supposedly a good family man. A kind man that took in his nephew after his lay-about, mooching brother-in-law got his-self and his wife killed in a car crash. A crash that was his fault for drinking, and the scandal was that the poor child was in the back seat, a child that was growing up to be like his father despite the efforts of the loving couple.

Appearances were deceiving.

But, Harry was forced to keep up appearances. At school he was the Hero, at home he was the quite servant that best not forget his place, and in the neighborhood he was the hooligan. He was forced to return to his Aunt and Uncles that summer even though he asked Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to let him stay at school.

Harry's first year was focused on a stone that gave eternal life and money. His second year was focused on a chamber of death. A giant snake that could kill with a look was hidden in a secret chamber that could only be opened by one that spoke its language. A paseltongue. Harry was a paseltongue and there for was labeled as a dark wizard that was trying to kill his peers. He was shunned by all those except his closest friends. This gave him hope. Even though he was shunned and ridiculed by the majority he had people that stood by him, maybe he had people that he could reveal his secrets to?

However, Harry decided to hold off a little while yet. It was better to be careful than to say something he could never get back. Harry returned to his relatives again to their same treatment, but was forced to run after his magic reacted to the insults thrown by Marge Dursley, Uncle Vernon's sister.

Harry's third year brought some truth to how his parents died and why. He discovered that he had a godfather that was falsely imprisoned. Sirius Black was framed by his friend, one of his best friends. This made Harry glad that he held off on revealing his secrets to Ron and Hermione. If his parents could be betrayed to death by a friend of nearly a decade then why should he trust people that he barely knew for three years?

Harry and his friends saved his godfather from the Dementors kiss, a fate worse than death. Even though his godfather escaped he was still a wanted criminal, and Harry once again returned to the Dursley's. They were livid about what happened to 'Aunt' Marge and took it out on him.

Harry's forth year was one of trial. He was forced into a competition that ended in death and started a war. He faced horror's that make up the worst sort of nightmares. Dragons, hostile sea creatures, and sphinxes had stood in his path, and once again Harry was glad that he had not shared his deepest secrets as his best friend Ron had turned his back on him. He had called him a liar and attention seeker. Later Ron came back, but the damage was done. Harry would forgive him, but he would not forget!

Harry starred the devil in the face and stood his ground. He raised his wand and fought when he thought that he had no hope of living. If he was going to die he was going to die fighting!

But, Harry survived, and he brought the body of his friend and classmate Cedric Diggory back with him to the school. He, Harry was declared the winner of the competition even though he felt like nothing was further from the truth.

Harry returned to the Dursley. He slipped his mask back on and buried his pain, but he could not stop the nightmares. He paid dearly for them.

He was attacked by dementors and forced to use magic to save his life and the life of his bullying cousin. The Ministry of Magic tried to get rid of him, have him thrown out of school. They had launched a slander campaign against him. They broadcasted him as a liar, cheat, mentally unbalanced, and attention seeker. They didn't want to admit that Lord Voldemort had returned. The Ministry was acting like children, if you ignore the problem it will go away.

They interfered at Hogwarts, tortured students and all because they were in denial, but the truth came out in the end and it only cost the life of Harry's godfather.

He lost his godfather, the only adult that he was beginning to trust. Sure, there was Remus Lupin, Sirius and Harry's father's other best friend, but Remus had never been there before he taught Harry in his third year. James was dead and Sirius was in prison, but Remus never explained why he had not been there. Even after Harry met Remus, the man never wrote him and he only ever saw him when Sirius was there, when they were both staying in Sirius' house.

Harry returned to the Dursley's grieving the loss of his godfather. He suffered more nightmares and was punished for them. He was punished for nearly getting Dudley killed the previous summer. He was punished for using magic to save him. Harry was punished for not doing enough chores. He was punished for eating too much. He was punished for breathing too loud.

Harry stayed the entire summer at his abusive relatives rather than returning to his godfather's house or his friend's house. His godfather's house would remind him how he got the man killed by rushing into danger blind. If Harry went to the Weasley's they would try to get him to talk. He just wanted to lick his wounds in private. He could handle the abuse he had done it for years, but pity was something else entirely.

Harry woke up this morning at 5 am. It was September 1st and after packing up his few belonging he limped downstairs and fixed his relatives breakfast and did a few chores. Harry had told the Order of the Phoenix that his Uncle was taking him to the station; this of course was a lie. But, he couldn't let them see the bruises that his Uncle left him with as a parting gift. He would use his invisibility cloak to get to the Little Whining bus station.

Harry made it safely and unspotted to King's Cross Station in London where he made it onto platform 9 and ¾ once there he ducted into an alcove so he could place strong glamours on to hide his battered flesh. Harry made his way onto the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment where he took a seat.

He was there for several minutes before the compartment door opened revealing his two best friends. Hermione ran towards him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Harry tried to mask the wince as she hugged his injured body, "Good to see you too Hermione."

She blushed as she pulled back, "We missed you."

"Yea, mate you should have come to the Burrow," Ron commented as he flopped into a seat.

"How are you?" Hermione asked chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm fine," Harry said lightly taking his seat as the train began to move.

"Oh, you always say that," she vented. Hermione threw her hands up in frustration and collapsed into her seat as the train jerked into motion.

"Yup, you'd probably say that if you were laying on the ground bleeding to death," Ron joked.

"Why aren't you guys in the prefect carriage?" Harry inquired changing the subject.

"Well, neither of us got the sixth year badge," Ron replied looking at Hermione.

"What? Why?" Harry asked sitting up sharply and instantly regretting it as pain ripped through his body.

"We don't really know," Hermione told him. "But, there was an additional letter in with my normal Hogwarts letter. It said that due to this year's circumstances sixth year prefects wouldn't be announced until the first day of classes."

"That's weird. What circumstances?"

"Dunno mate," Ron shrugged.

"Of course you don't Weasel," a board voice drawled from the compartment door. "You're not important enough to know anything."

Ron leapt to his feet drawing his wand, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the intruder, and Harry sighed getting to his feet as well. It seemed that once again the tradition of Draco Malfoy flanked by his two cronies coming into their compartment on the train would be upheld all so they could trade insults.

"Yea, and I'm sure you know what's going on. I mean your dad's real important isn't he?" Harry asked. "Oh, wait I forgot, he got himself arrested didn't he?"

"Why you little…" Malfoy growled pulling out his wand.

"Little what?" Harry goaded him not pulling out his wand. "I faced down your father's wand and you think I'm going to be afraid of you?" He would like nothing more than to have a go with Malfoy; Harry had been forced to take whatever his uncle and cousin dished out, but he could fight Malfoy the little twitch.

"I'll kill you Potter!" Malfoy hissed menacingly.

"Get in line," Harry growled back before pushing the annoying boy and his hunch men out and shutting the door. "Hermione, know any good locking spells?" He asked through clenched teeth, it would do no good to get more injured than he already was no matter how much he wanted to fight.

She nodded and cast the spell. They trio enjoyed the rest of the train ride to school. Ron and Hermione filled Harry in on their splendid vacations and Harry dodged their questions. They ate sweets from the trolley and puzzled about what would be different this year.

They arrived at the station and rode the carriages pulled by Threstrals up to the castle. Harry sighed again as the Trio climbed the steps to the castle and entered the Great Hall. They moved to their seats and stares and whispers followed their every move. Harry had been proved right at the end of the previous year and was once again a hero. He was tiring of this never ending rollercoaster ride of pain and unreasonable expectations, of fame and deprecation.

He often wondered why Ron and Hermione were his friends. They were very different. He understood that he saved Hermione's life and before that she had few, if any friends, but Ron got jealous often and wanted fame and fortune. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was why the boy was friends with him. They had been in many life and death situations, situations that Ron and Hermione would never been in if it wasn't for Harry. Hermione was the quiet bookworm, so why would she be friends with someone that was constantly in danger and always breaking the rules she so adored? Why would Ron the youngest of six boys and had a little sister, someone that craved to stand out on his own rights become friends with someone famous? Someone that was known for doing the impossible?

Harry tried to clear his thoughts as his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress lead the new first years in to be sorted. It was a slow and boring process as each child was called up and tried on the centuries old hat that would determine their fate.

It determined whether the child would be seen as a brave and noble Gryffindor, or perhaps a loyal but unnoticed Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws were known for their brains and Slytherin for their cunning. Slytherins were almost always assumed to be dark and evil as they did what they had to in order to achieve their goals.

Harry had nearly been in Slytherin his first year, but he convinced the hat not to put him in the house of snakes. He was supposed to be an icon of light, the wizarding world's hero. Harry could imagine only too clearly what would happen if he had been sorted in to that house. Then there was Professor Severus Snape the Slytherins' Head of House. He was a man that hated Harry Potter, well, hated James Potter. Since James Potter was Harry's father, Snape hated him by association even though he had never met the man, that he could remember anyway.

It wasn't fair, but neither was life. Something Harry knew all too well.

Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor, Harry's House. She was a strict woman that took the rules seriously and was very protective of her cubs. She was a fair woman, but occasionally she gathered a few students that she grew more attached to. Harry knew deep down he was one of them. He assumed it was because of his propensity to get in dangerous situations.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the Headmaster stood. Dumbledore spread his arms in welcome, "Welcome to a new school year. Now I know last year's fifth year prefects are wondering why they did not receive there badges. Well, we have decided that to promote house unity we are going to re-sort all sixth year students."

The hall was completely silent, the calm before the storm as it were and was the ever a storm. The uproar that followed was deafening. Dumbledore watched the chaos with a smile on his face. He waited for the yells and objections to subside before continuing, "We all change as we get older so as sixth years you might be better fit for a house different from the one you were fitted for at the age of eleven. However, at the end of the year if you are unhappy with your new house you will be allowed to return to your original house. Professor McGonagall if you would…"

She nodded and pulled out the list of sixth year students to call them forward to be resorted.

Harry took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. What were the chances that he could convince the hat twice not to put him in Slytherin? He didn't know but he didn't think they were good.

Oh, he could see it now… The Boy Who Lived Re-sorted into Slytherin! Is he the next Dark Lord? Does he plan to destroy You-Know-Who so he can replace him?

Then there was what the students would say. The whispers that would follow him everywhere he went. He finally convinced people he wasn't a lying attention seeker, and now this was happening. Never would anything go smoothly for him, never.

"Blimey, can you believe this?" Ron asked. "Not like anyone's really going to be moved to a different house. Well, maybe Hermione, you are kind of Ravenclaw-ish." He said turning towards her.

"Oh, thanks Ron," She said glaring at him. "But, Professor Dumbledore is right people change. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people were moved to different houses."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope .

**Sneaky Snake**

"Blimey, can you believe this?" Ron asked. "Not like anyone's really going to be moved to a different house. Well, maybe Hermione, you are kind of Ravenclaw-ish." He said turning towards her.

"Oh, thanks Ron," She said glaring at him. "But, Professor Dumbledore is right people change. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people were moved to different houses."

**Chapter 2**

_Clowns wear a face that's painted intentionally on them so they appear to be happy or sad. What kind of mask are you wearing today? - Unknown_

_It feels like forever, but no one ever tells you that forever feels like sitting at home all alone inside your head. – 'Through the Glass' – Stone Sour_

"Yea, you would agree with Professor Dumbledore," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Abbott, Hannah," McGonagall called and the Hufflepuff stood up and walked to the hat. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Time seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Hannah went back to Hufflepuff, but Susan Bones her best friend was resorted to Gryffindor. The pair of friends were crying and no one knew what to say to calm them down, not that it would have made a difference. Each name carried tension throughout the hall. How many friends would be separated by this needless sorting?

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall called.

Gryffindor was silent.

Hermione Gryffindor's know-it-all, would she stay or would she go to Ravenclaw? Would one third of The Golden Trio be moved? Surely, if any of the Trio was moved it would be her. Both Ron and Harry were far to Gryffindor to be moved to a different house. Or at least everyone thought so, except Harry.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried.

"No!" Ron yelled. It was no secret to anyone except Hermione that he had a huge crush on her. For someone so smart it was amazing how clueless she could be.

Neville was re-sorted to Hufflepuff and surprising no one Malfoy stayed in Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry," Harry got up and walked to the stool with his head high. He ignored the whispers following him and sat down.

"No point in re-sorting him," Malfoy called. "He's as _Gryffindor_ as you can get!"

McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head. It certainly fit better than last time. 'So, can you just put me back in Gryffindor?' Harry thought to the hat hopefully.

It laughed! The hat actually laughed at him. 'Now why would I do that?' the hat's voice whispered in his ear.

'Because I'm Gryffindor's Golden Boy?'

'Ha-ha, we both know that's not true. Care to try again?'

'Cause I'm brave and noble and all of that.'

'Yes you are, but you are also loyal, intelligent, and _cunning,_' the hat almost crooned the last word.

'Oh, come on!'

'Ha-ha, now I believe I told you that Slytherin would be a good fit?'

'I thought we settled this last time? I don't want to be in Slytherin?' Harry asked.

'No, you were a child, now you are an adult. Things have changed. You may have realized then that you should be in Gryffindor for appearances, but you wanted acceptance. You wanted to be wanted. Now, you want to live now. That is your new goal. You have a death sentence on your head and you want to get rid of it no matter what it takes.'

'But…'

'I didn't convince the headmaster of this just so I could re-sort you into the wrong house again.'

'But, you said second year that you stood by sorting me into Gryffindor!'

'I did. You are a Gryffindor no matter what house I put you in, but you are also a Slytherin. You Harry Potter are an enigma.'

'Oh, why's that?' Harry thought sarcastically.

'You are opposites. Noble yet willing to do what is necessary, like killing.'

'I've never killed anyone! And I'm not sure I can…' He said the last part softly.

'But, you have. Or did you forget Quirrell?'

'I…'

'Your magic defended you and you used it to kill him before he could kill you.'

'No, it was my mother's protection.' Harry objected.

'How many mothers have died protecting their children? Why would your mother's sacrifice save you when others failed to do the same?'

'I…'

'Know it's true. You trust the Headmaster as far as you can throw him and no further. You don't trust your friends, not with everything. I convinced the Headmaster that he could save some of the poor Slytherin children if he let them have a chance to be re-sorted. Why? Because I wanted to put you in the house of snakes.'

'Why?' Harry thought desperately.

'Because you need to embrace your Slytherin side if you are going to survive the war,' The Hat explained.

'Okay, but that doesn't mean I need to be in Slytherin, and why do you care if I survive or not?' Harry asked.

'No, you need allies, and you need to test your friends as well, and I care because Hogwarts cares. I am the schools voice,' it explained. 'And you need to go to Gringotts.'

'What? Why? Why do I need to go to Gringotts? What do you mean I need to test my friends?'

'Go to Gringotts and tell the clerk that the Sorting Hat sent you and they will explain. As for your friends… a true friend walks in when the world walks out. You need to know who you can trust.' The Hat alleged

'Okay, but do you really think that I'll find allies in Slytherin?' Harry asked shrewdly

'Yes,'

'Why?'

The Hat chuckled, 'Do you think you're the only one that doesn't trust the Dumbledore and also doesn't want to side with Voldemort? True Slytherins are self serving. Voldemort failed once, falling to an infant. Dumbledore has manipulated people for over a century, but you are new. You have power, but you don't use it often. You are what many are looking for. You are the medium.'

'You're not going to let me change your mind or whatever, so why haven't you just put me there?' Harry asked.

'Because I sit on a shelf year in and year out, this is the only real socializing I do. Besides I enjoy talking to you, you are very different from others and I enjoy watching your brain work.' The Hat chuckled.

Harry snorted, 'Oh, I get it I'm just some stimulating conversation, but that's not really fair.'

'Oh why is that?' the Hat asked curious.

'Because you know all about me, and I know next to nothing about you. I know you are Hogwarts voice and Gryffindor's old hat that he enchanted, but nothing else.'

The Hat laughed again, 'What else do you need to know?'

'I don't know. Do you have a name or something?'

'Yes, Scott. Now are you ready to join the Snakes?"

Harry squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, 'I suppose so.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Scott called to the rest of the hall.

Silence descended on the Hall. Everyone had thought that Harry Potter's sorting would be quick, but it had dragged on for nearly ten minutes. At first people were curious and then confused. Those that watched Harry's face as the minutes ticked by saw a flicker of emotions cross it, annoyance, confusion, stubbornness, outrage, amusement, and finally resignation.

Harry stood up in the silent hall and placed Scott back on the stool. He slowly made his way to the Slytherin table with all eyes watching his every move. He took a seat and ignored everyone looking straight at the wall in front of him. Slowly whispers filled the hall, 'Harry Potter in Slytherin!'

After regaining her senses, McGonagall cleared her throat and continued the sorting. There were no more surprises, but then again nothing could be considered a surprise after Harry's sorting. Ron stayed in Gryffindor, but Harry wasn't brave enough to look at him and see how he was taking his re-sortment. Most of the students stayed in there original houses, but a few were resorted like Harry. When it was all said and done, only one Slytherin was moved and that was to Ravenclaw, two Ravenclaws were moved to Slytherin, three Hufflepuffs were moved to Gryffindor, and one Gryffindor was moved to Hufflepuff. Only one Gryffindor was moved to Ravenclaw and no Ravenclaws were moved to Gryffindor.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up, "Now that is done I have a few start of term notices. All Weasley Wizarding Wheezes have been added to Mr. Filch's list of banned items. There is to be no magic used in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, and lastly I would like to welcome are new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Maria Dellucci. Now let us all enjoy the feast."

Harry looked over the new Defense teacher. She was young, mid to late twenties he would guess. Dellucci obviously was Italian. She had long dark brown hair that was completely straight and the look she gave him with her hard blue eyes sent shivers down his spine.

Harry glanced at the other Professors out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore and McGonagall were in a deep conversation, one that Harry knew was about him and his new house. He wondered if Dumbledore was going to call him to his office tonight or wait until morning.

Hagrid was looking at him with a confused look. He had always said that Slytherins were evil, would he feel that way about Harry now? He hoped not, but only time would tell for certain.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and looked directly at Snape, his new Head of House. How would the man take this? The son of his enemy in his house, would he make Harry's life more unbearable than it already was? Would he accept Harry with open arms?

He had to snort at that thought, no, Snape wouldn't welcome him. He would probably insist that Harry go back to Gryffindor or be expelled because he had hoodwinked a centuries old magical artifact. That was the Snape Harry knew, blame him for everything no matter how unlikely or impossible it may be.

Snape was looking at him threw narrowed eyes, watching his every move. He looked calculating, like he was seeing Harry for the first time. Of course he never really saw Harry before he had only seen James Potter reincarnate. Would the man give him a chance now that he was in his house? Harry doubted it, but who knew.

Only time would tell what the man would do and how he would react. By the end of tomorrow Harry would know how people really felt about his new placement and he wasn't sure he really wanted to. He was already getting tired of the stares. He would bet that any given moment since stepping inside the castle that he had no less than 50 pairs of eyes on him at all times, and it was starting to unnerve him.

The Slytherin table was mostly silent. A few of the younger students were talking, some sharing stories with the first years about the Famous Harry Potter, others, giving warnings to them about the Gryffindor bullies while eyeing Harry suspiciously.

Most of the older students were eyeing him in either a calculating way or in suspicion. Harry couldn't help but wonder if they thought he had gotten sorted in this house on purpose all so he could spy on them. They were acting like a bunch of naïve Gryffindors.

That's one thing Harry was willing to admit about his old house, they were naïve. They saw everything in black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. He knew life wasn't that simple, there was middle ground. When did good become evil? Was murder always evil? Even if you were doing it to protect someone you loved? Was stealing always wrong? Even when you had to steal to feed a hungry child?

The Sorting Hat, Scott, was right. There was a middle ground and that is where Harry belonged. He could not always stay straight with high morals when it was down to him to end this war of destruction. How many would follow him? How many would condemn him?

At the end of the feast when the food vanished, Dumbledore told the Prefects to lead the students to their houses' common rooms. Harry stayed behind not following the other Slytherins. As much as he wanted to delay it, he needed to talk to his friends and find out if they were still his friends.

"Get out of the way Snake," Ron hissed as he pushed past Harry leaving the Great Hall. Ron's words ringing in his ears. They hurt. Harry felt like he had been stabbed in the back and couldn't reach the knife to pull it out.

"Don't worry about him Harry. You know Ron, he's a hot head," Neville Longbottom reassured him.

"Thanks Neville. You don't hate me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Course not. People always say bad things about you Harry and they are always wrong. I'm in Hufflepuff now, that means I'm loyal," Neville said patting Harry's shoulder. "You know what the Hat told me before he moved me? He said that I found my Gryffindor courage and now I need to find my Hufflepuff loyalty. So, the way I see it, you found your Gryffindor courage too, and now you need to find your Slytherin cunning."

"Thanks, Neville." Neville nodded and ran to catch up to the other Hufflepuffs.

"Harry!" A female voice called before a body slammed into him from behind.

He turned around as she let go, "Hey Hermione."

"I want to talk, but…" She trailed off looking in the direction that the other Ravenclaws were going.

"I'll walk with you," Harry said nodding in their direction.

"What about your new house?" She asked her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled, "already know where it is, don't I? Or did you forget about second year? You know Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, stolen ingredients, cat hair?"

She slapped his shoulder, "Of course I remember, but did you forget that you need a password? And what happened to never mentioning the cat hair thing again?" They set after the Ravenclaws.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," he teased. "As for the password it'll probably be something like 'pureblood'," He shrugged. "I'll guess, and if I don't get it I'll know where your common room is so I won't have to sleep in the corridor. Probably safer now that I think about it."

"Oh, Harry, you wouldn't have to sleep in the corridor. I'm sure someone would let you into Gryffindor, and I could teach you some warding spells for you bed." She said nodding her head.

"I'm not sure about that, Ron wasn't exactly happy about my new placement." Harry told her downcast.

"Oh, well I'm sure he was just surprised. Once he gets used to the idea he'll be fine with it you'll see."

"I hope your right Hermione. I really don't want fourth year to happen all over again," He sighed.

"I'm sure it won't. Everything will be okay, you'll see," Hermione assured him.

"I would appreciate you teaching me those warding spells, and maybe something to keep them out of my trunk?" He asked.

"No problem. Did you want to do that to night or…" She trailed off at the look he gave her. "Okay, tonight it is."

"This is the common room entrance. The knocker will ask you a question and will only allow you entrance if you get it correct." The 7th year prefect informed them.

"Ooo," Hermione cooed. Harry saw the excitement in her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"What can run that never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head that never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" The Raven knocker asked.

There was silence for a few moments before a muggleborn first year spoke up in a tentative voice, " a ri… river?"

They all looked to the knocker, "That is correct." The door swung open and they all climbed in.

"Girls to the left hallway boys to the right hallway; the doors indicate who is in what room," She said gesturing for them to go find their rooms. "You, Potter, are not a member of this house." She eyed him suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"Relax Mary, he'll only be here a few moments," Hermione told her. "I promised to teach him some warding spells to keep the Slytherins from bothering him in his sleep and a few charms for his trunk too."

Hermione then pulled Harry over to a couple of chairs. The common room was cozy decorated in dark blues and warm golds. It was well lit and the chairs were comfortable, not too soft, but not too hard. He assumed it was so all the bookworms could study comfortably for hours on end.

"Make sure you remember to leave instead of just studying here all the time," Harry joked.

"Of course, now about those spells…" Hermione then got right into it. She explained a variety of spells and showed him the wand movements for them. She then had him practice them to make sure that he had them down correct.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate this." Harry told her empathetically.

"My pleasure," Hermione said smiling. "Now get out of here. You don't want to get caught out after curfew first night here, now do you? Besides you shouldn't give Professor Snape any ammunition to get you in trouble with." She warned him concern written on her face. "Be careful okay Harry?"

"I'm always careful you know that," He joked. "Okay, okay! I'll be good I promise!" Harry exclaimed at the glare she gave him.

"You better, now get," She ushered him out before going to find her room.

Harry sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It was time to go to his new common room. It was time for his first night in Slytherin. He found the portrait without a problem. It was of a Menacing dark haired man with a long snake draped around his neck.

_"He is late."_ The snake hissed to the man.

_"Indeed he is. He will learn not to be in the future", _the man hissed back.

_"He can hear you,"_ Harry hissed. "_And it's not curfew yet."_

_"You speak." _The man asked raising his eyebrow skillfully.

_"In English too!"_ Harry smirked.

_"Oh I like him," _The snake hissed.

"_Thank you," _Harry's smirk turned into a smile.

"_I have not seen you here before?"_ The man asked.

"_No, the Headmaster had the sixth years be re-sorted."_

"_I see. We can not let you in without a password."_ The man hissed back.

"_Well let me guess. Is it pureblood?"_ Harry asked.

"_I told you that was too obvious,"_ the snake hissed.

The man chuckled and nodded his head, "_Before I let you enter may I know your name?"_

_"Certainly, Harry Potter, and yours?"_

_"I am Salazar and this is Salena. I hope you enjoy my noble house."_

_"I just hope to make it out alive,"_ Harry told the founders portrait as he entered the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope .

**Sneaky Snake**

The man chuckled and nodded his head, "_Before I let you enter may I know your name?"_

"_Certainly, Harry Potter, and yours?"_

"_I am Salazar and this is Salena. I hope you enjoy my noble house."_

"_I just hope to make it out alive,"_ Harry told the founders portrait as he entered the common room.

**Chapter 3**

_Our masks, always in peril of smearing or cracking, in need of continuous check in the mirror or silverware, keep us in thrall to ourselves, concerned with our surfaces. - Carolyn Kizer_

_In great matters men show themselves as they wish to be seen; in small matters, as they are. – Gamaliel Bradford_

"Can you believe that Potter is now in Slytherin?" asked one of the seventh years when they got back to the common.

"No, should make for an interesting year," commented another as she made herself comfy on one of the dark green couches. Their common room was comfortable. It was the best of everything, after all, the majority of the house were purebloods and they refused to settle for second best. They were wealthy and demanded that their children got the finest that was available. The decor was in dark green with silver accents. The whole room had a greenish tint as it was located below the lake. It overall had a mysterious atmosphere that most Slytherins enjoyed.

"Alright ickle firsties make yourselves comfortable on the floor. Oh, and the new sixth years should get down there too. Professor Snape will be here soon."

The two former Ravenclaws looked at each other before settling on the floor with the first years. The older Slytherins all settled in on the chairs and couches threw out the room.

"Where's Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked from his high backed chair.

Pansy Parkinson chuckled, "saw him hold back to talk to his little friends. If he thought we were going to wait for him just because he's famous, well, let's just say it can be his first Slytherin lesson!"

Snape strode into the room a few minutes later dressed in billowing black robes. He was an imposing figure and a more imposing person He looked around at the Slytherins gathered and noticed one of his new students, well, new in his house, was missing, "Where's Potter? Don't tell me you've already hex him into an oblivion." A small smirk rested on his lips.

"No, he decided to stay back and visit his little friends." Pansy told the man.

"Frankly, I think we should let him sleep in the corridor. Let him know we aren't going to fawn over him just because of his name." Malfoy told the Professor.

"As much as I would love to make him sleep in the corridor, I doubt the Headmaster would allow it," Snape told them. "However, we will let him sweat it out until our meeting is over. No reason to incontinence ourselves."

Snape opened his mouth to start the first Slytherin House meeting of the year, when the portrait door opened and Harry Potter walked in.

"How… How did… you?"one of the seventh years asked looking at Potter bewildered.

"How what? How did I find the common room? Or How did I know the password?" Harry asked a smirk on his lips.

"Both," the same seventh year said.

"We've known where the Slytherin common room was since second year, and as for the password," Harry said with a shrug. "I guessed. I mean really, _pureblood_? Could you be any more obvious? And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky," He audibly mumbled the last part shaking his head.

"Who is we?" Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

"Myself, Ron, and Hermione. And probably Fred and George," He added as an afterthought.

"How did you find our common room?" A girl in his year asked, but he couldn't remember her name.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" Harry asked. "Besides I'd like to at least get until tomorrow before getting detention if you don't mind." With that he started moving towards the stair case to find his room, hoping that he picked the right one.

"Where, pray tell, do you think you're going?" Snape asked surprised that the boy knew where the boys' rooms were. Just how many times had he snuck into the Snakes' Den?

"To bed," he said like it was obvious. "You see, it's been a rather long day, and I'm rather tired."

"In case it missed your notice Potter we are in the middle of a house meeting. Now take a seat."

Harry blinked in confusion, Slytherins had house meetings? "Sorry, I thought you were having a tea party I wasn't invited to." He leaned up against the wall not willing to let any of them be behind him.

"Cleaver," one of the fifth years sneered. "I suppose Dumbledore told you he couldn't move you back to Gryffindor until tomorrow."

Harry snorted, "You think I went to Dumbledore?" It was a rhetorical question so Harry continued before letting any of them answer. "I can see it now: 'Headmaster I can't stay in Slytherin! They'll kill me! I'll be in Voldemort's hands by the weekend!'" He said in a fake panicked voice. He then changed his voice and posture to mimic the Headmaster, "Don't worry, my boy. We'll have you out of there before you can say Chocolate Frogs! Why, when I planned this re-sorting I was hoping to save some of the _poor_ Slytherin children from going down the wrong path, not to condemn others to it. Don't worry, my boy, I'll fix everything."

The Slytherins were all gaping at him. Snape finally came to his senses, "Are you mocking the Headmaster?"

"Technically? Yes!" Harry confirmed nodding his head.

"So, you've finally seen what a fool Dumbledore is and decided to join the Dark Lord?"

Harry looked at the older boy and raised a cold eyebrow, "Just because Dumbledore and I had a falling out does not mean I'm going to that sadistic monster. I would NEVER join that murderer." With that he straightened himself and made to leave. House meeting or not he was not going to stand there and listen to this tripe. Besides it had been a long and tiring day. He was hurt and the glamours would fail soon and he needed to be somewhere private when they did.

"You should learn not to turn your back on me Potter," Nott said. Harry began to turn around, but it was too late, he was hit with a curse. Harry looked down to find himself in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oh, bravo! What a splendid spell," Harry mocked, fighting down his embarrassment. "If you wanted to see me nearly naked you should have just ask. Too bad you're not my type, you know being a guy and all that." Then Harry's bravado faltered. He knew he should have just gone up and ignored the swipe, but it was too late.

Harry's glamour charm wavered.

It was just for a second and he hoped, no prayed that no one noticed, but Harry had never been lucky. For one agonizing second he thought that maybe no one had noticed, but then Zabini spoke up, "Glamours Potter? Felt the need to make yourself look pretty? Shame… It didn't work."

Malfoy chuckled, "Finite!"

Just like that all the Glamours came crashing down revealing his battered body. Silence rang through the room. Like that old saying, you could have heard a pin drop, even on the thick carpet.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before exhaling slowly. "Merlin what happened Potter?"

"I got into a fight with my cousin." He said lightly, but his shoulders were tense.

"Do not lie Potter." Snape hissed. "There is no lying in this room. There is a secrecy spell here, nothing you say can be repeated or used against you. Now what happened?" Snape knew that wasn't strictly true. He, of course, could repeat or reveal anything that happened here, and things he said could be used against him. However, all of his snakes knew there was a line they were not to cross. They were not to cause another house member pain or make fun of their pain.

"I got into a fight with my cousin." Harry wasn't just going to give up no matter what Snape said. He took another step towards the dorm, but was halted again.

"Why didn't you tell the Headmaster about your relatives?" Snape asked, putting one and one together.

"Who says he didn't already know."

"I understand that you and the Headmaster have had a… disagreement, but that is a hefty accusation. Why would you think that he had any idea?" He accused.

Harry let out a humorousless, bitter laugh that made many shiver at its coldness. He turned around and looked straight into Snape's cold black eyes with his own hard green ones, "My first Hogwart's letter was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs. I've asked him time and again to let me go somewhere else, anywhere else. Fred, George, and Ron rescued me from there and told their parents, who no doubtly told Dumbledore, that they had bars on my window and locks on the _outside_ of my door. He told me himself that he KNEW that when he left me there he was sentencing me to ten _dark_ years. He said he _knew _they didn't treat me right, but it was for the _best,_ for the_ Greater Good."_ Harry then turned on his heal and went to the dorm.

He found the room. It looked exactly like Gryffindor except that it was decorated in Green and Silver instead of Red and Gold. Harry located the bed with his trunk at the foot and cast the series of locking charms on it that Hermione taught him after getting into his night clothes. He cast a teeth brushing charm and climbed into the bed. Harry pulled the dark green curtains closed and added the charms and wards that would prevent him from being disturbed, but he also added a silencing charm. He had no desire for his new house mates to learn of his constant nightmares. Especially since they had already discovered his biggest secret already.

The common room remained silent after Harry Potter left.

"Did he say what I think he said?"

"I believe Mr. Potter might be more of a Slytherin than anyone could have ever guessed." Snape replied. "We will wait until tomorrow evening to have are traditional first house meeting. Now go to bed, tomorrow promises to be a day of trials."

Severus Snape left the room to go confront Dumbledore about the boy's allegations. If his tirade held even a hint of truth…

Well, he would know soon enough. Snape had never liked the child, had held him in the same esteem as his father. He was supposed to be an arrogant, self-centered credent. However, those injuries showed that that was not the case. But how was that possible?

Snape was a spy, surely he would have noticed before now if the boy was being abused. Could he really let his hatred of James Potter blind him to Harry Potter's plight? Obviously he had.

Had the child shown signs of abuse? The simple and disconcerting truth, thinking back, was yes. He came to school thinner than when he left, was always small for his age. Snape knew that neither Potter nor Lily had been as small as Harry.

Then there was the fact that sometimes he would flinch when he was being yelled at. If someone grabbed him unexpectedly he would balk back like he was about to be struck, and even worse was even general contact caused a reaction. How many times had he seen the boy tense when Weasley slapped him on the back or when Granger hugged him?

How could no one have noticed?

Sadly that was easy to answer as well. Snape detested the child and his father so turned a blind eye to anything that he couldn't punish. McGonagall never had any abused children in her house and so probably wouldn't have recognized the signs. The other teachers were far to enchanted by the boy who lived to even look for signs of abuse, but no one would ever expect that someone as famous, as revered as Potter would be treated in such a way.

Merlin have pity on the poor muggles when this got out.

And it would get out too. That boy's every moved was watched, sooner or later he would let something slip to the wrong person and then it would be front page news. No doubt Voldemort's army would increase. All who were furious at the muggles for mistreating their Golden Boy would raise Voldemort's view, of needing to put muggles in their place, to common perspective.

If what the boy said was true than Dumbledore was playing a dangerous game. If what Potter said was true then Dumbledore had gone too far. Snape left Voldemort because he was a cruel and evil man. It seems that Dumbledore was becoming just as cruel and evil, even if just towards a few.

That man had used him since he first came with the warning that the Dark Lord was going after the Potter's. Snape was tired of being the tool to two powerful wizards with skewed morals.

Any students that saw the Potions Master were quick to run and hide. It was clear even at a distance that the man was in a towering temper and no one wanted to cross his path and take the brunt of it. When He reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office he growled the ridiculous password, "Sugar Daddy.*"

Snape calmed himself before knocking on the door after riding the moving stairs. "Come in Severus," called the tranquil voice of Dumbledore.

"Albus," Snape said in a curt voice.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No," Snape said simply

"How about some tea?"

"Once again no."

"Well, alright if you do not wish to indulge an old man of simple pleasures. I'm assuming that you are upset about Mr. Potter's re-sorting," the old man intoned.

Snape raised an eyebrow, _When did Albus start calling the boy Mr. Potter?_

"I must say I was surprised," He continued. "Tell me how is he acting?"

"He is upset," Snape said carefully. "Why would Potter be re-sorted into my House Albus?"

"Well, I can't say it was completely unexpected. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin his first year, but he convinced it not to."

"How, pray tell, did Potter do that?" Snape sneered as thoughts raced through his mind. The boy was supposed to be in his house? How?

"He asked," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Then why did he not do that this time?" Snape asked almost accusingly.

"That I don't know, and I must say it worries me," the twinkle in his dimmed. "Although he was under there for quite some time, we will never know what they said. It refuses to tell me."

Snape glanced at the Hat before looking back at Dumbledore, "Could something have changed at home?"

There was a flash of alarm in the old man's eyes. It was brief, but it was enough to confirm that Potter was telling the truth. He was being abused, and the Headmaster knew and did nothing about it. No wonder the boy didn't ask for help; he had never been given it.

"No, I don't think anything has changed in his home," Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps Sirius' death has affected more than I guessed."

Well, this simplified things. Snape would help the boy; he would help him overcome the abuse; he would help him prepare for Voldemort; and he would make sure that Potter _never_ set foot in that house again. Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix could all go to hell; Severus Snape would help that boy no matter what they thought.

Snape had done horrible things in the past and present for that matter, and he was all too well aware of it. He had said horrible things to the boy, but that would stop. Best of all he had the perfect excuse! Since Potter was re-sorted into Slytherin and it was well known that Snape was biased of his own house no one would question the complete turnaround in his attitude toward the boy.

Snape could tell the Dark Lord that he thought that the boy might be able to be manipulated to 'their' side and be given free reign. Dumbledore would probably applaud him for putting his amnesty towards James Potter away. Besides the old man kept close tabs on the boy and would want Snape there to watch his every move.

**a/n:** thanks for the reveiws


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope .

**Sneaky Snake**

Snape had done horrible things in the past and present for that matter, and he was all too well aware of it. He had said horrible things to the boy, but that would stop. Best of all he had the perfect excuse! Since Potter was re-sorted into Slytherin and it was well known that Snape was biased of his own house no one would question the complete turnaround in his attitude toward the boy.

Snape could tell the Dark Lord that he thought that the boy might be able to be manipulated to 'their' side and be given free reign. Dumbledore would probably applaud him for putting his amnesty towards James Potter away. Besides the old man kept close tabs on the boy and would want Snape there to watch his every move.

**Chapter 4**

_"Never explain-your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway." -Elbert Hubbard_

_"So while you're outside looking in, describing what you see, remember what you're looking at is me." – 'Through the Glass' – Stone Sour_

Harry awoke the next morning in a cold sweat and panting. Nightmares. He hated them, but they were persistent. He wished they would go away, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He had seen too much, been through too much and still had so much more to do and see.

Damn Prophecy, how much simpler would his life be without it? His parents would still be alive, Sirius would still be alive, and he would still be in Gryffindor. Why did Voldemort have to choose him? Of course he wouldn't wish this on Neville, not in a million years. He wouldn't wish this on anyone.

He would kill the monster and then maybe he could just disappear? Well if he lived that is.

He looked around seeing the dark green curtains that wrapped around his new bed and the silk silver sheets twisted around his body. His heart sank and his stomached twisted into knots. Maybe he would be sick? Harry couldn't believe that he was in Slytherin, but he knew why. He was good at lying and hiding even though most people didn't believe that.

But, all his hiding came crashing down the night before, more than he ever wanted revealed was laid open for all to see. He had been sorted into Slytherin the house of ambition and cunning, and deep down Harry knew he was both. What could be more ambitious than wanting to kill the most powerful Dark Lord the world has seen in centuries? What could be more cunning than convincing everyone that your home life was perfectly normal when in truth your uncle had nearly killed you several times?

He was completely and utterly nauseous. Harry could feel the vomit rising in his throat. He tried to swallow the bile back. It was bad enough that the house had been witness to Harry's home life he didn't want them to see or hear him sick the morning after last night's disaster.

Last night he knew the glamour charms were weakening and instead of just getting out of the crowded room, he took the bait and taunted back, and then his glamours wavered for a split second. They had seen the waver and decided that they should remove it. Before Harry could react, he was standing in a room with all of the Slytherin House wearing nothing but snitch covered boxers and all of his bruises, cuts, and scares were clearly visible. Harry would have said that it was his worst nightmare, but when people you love keep getting killed in front of you, and you're told that the fate of the world is your responsibility, being discovered as an abused child paled in comparison.

Oh, but it defiantly was a top ranking one. Why couldn't he just obliviate the lot of them? Why couldn't he dose them all with a forgetful potion? Oh that's right it is morally wrong.

However, if this got out… It would be the end of him.

It was early; chances were that no one was awake. He slipped out from behind the curtains and got out his clothes and went to the wash room to prepare for the day. After he got showered, dressed, and replaced the glamours Harry left Slytherin domain and went to the seventh floor. He passed back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement three times thinking of something to heal him.

On Harry's third pass, the door appeared. Inside, he found medical supply both muggle and magical. Harry knew he would feel so much better afterward. He sat down on the stool provided and peered at what the room thought might be helpful. Harry had experience using all the items that were present, this wasn't the first time he had come back injured, but before he hadn't known about the room. Harry believed there were probably stronger and better potion or charms that would set him completely right, but the room only gave him things he was familiar with.

Harry decided to take the pain potion first after all it would be so much easier to patch himself up if he wasn't wincing in pain. He then began to bandage the larger lacerations. It was amazing the damage a belt could do especially if it was the buckle end. Harry couldn't help but shiver in remembrance of the pain he had endured. The smaller cuts from fists and feet weren't bad, but the places were Vernon had took a knife to him were. Some of his cuts were oozing pus a sure sign that they were infected. Of course Harry couldn't reach all of them as many were on his back, but he did the best he could.

Then Harry picked up a bruise salve that he once saw Mrs. Weasley use and slathered it on. It covered just about his whole body when he was down. It seemed like he was one big bruise. The blue purple black and yellow coloring blended together covering his body like a painful blanket.

Harry glanced down at the table of supplies and saw that there was a bottle of diluted skele-grow. Thinking about it, Harry realized that his ribs were tender. He down the potion quickly and started spluttering at the horrible taste.

Harry felt much better than he did when he first came in, but he knew it would still be a few days before he was completely healed, and then there was the lack of food. He ought to head down for breakfast; his body couldn't take missing meals even if he didn't eat much.

However, Harry really didn't want to go down to the Great Hall where he would be stared at and the whispers would begin. They would, no doubt, be talking about his re-sorting and how he was now a Dark Wizard determined to follow Voldemort. Plus, Harry was positive that the Slytherins would have leaked out the secret of his battered body, and if by some miracle they hadn't then surely they would be waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it as blackmail!

Maybe if Harry acted like it didn't happen, like nothing was wrong then it would just blow over?

Well, he would find out. Harry would walk into the Great Hall and act like nothing was different… except he would walk to the Slytherin table… the table that knew he was bleeding and broken despite the different appearance.

The walk to the great hall seemed to take forever. It was a never ending torture in his own mind. Harry kept think of all the taunts he would have thrown at him all the accusations. His relatives were right… he was a freak!

Harry tried to deny what they told him, but he knew it was true he was a lonely, loveless freak that should be drug out into the street and shot. He got everyone he cared about killed. Sirius. Cedric. Mum. Dad.

What would his parents say if they could see him now? Now he was a slimy, evil, no good snake! Harry knew that his father hated Slytherins as did his godfather. They would probably hate him.

No! They loved him! They wouldn't care what house he was in! Harry told himself, determined not to let his relatives dribble effect him. They were wrong, they were _always_ wrong.

He paused outside of the Great Hall taking a moment to compose himself, then Harry walked in ignoring the sudden silence and then the rise of whispers. Whispers about him. He ignored the eyes that followed his every move. But, try as he might he couldn't stop hearing what they were saying.

"… In Slytherin."

"…Must be evil"

"Think he's going to join You Know Who?"

"… Going to kill…"

"Dark Lord"

The whispers confirmed everything that he had feared. They all thought he was evil.

He took a seat and ignored the stares he was getting from his new house. He filled his plate with a respectable amount of food most of which he wouldn't eat. Maybe there was a bright side? He didn't have anyone in this house that cared about him, no one here would comment on how much he ate or didn't eat. Hermione always tried to get him to eat more saying he was too skinny, but she didn't realize that his body couldn't take all of the food. But, today he would make the pretense of it, with all the eyes on him someone would be sure to notice.

Harry nibbled on his breakfast and shifted the food around his plate waiting for Snape to pass out schedules. But, when Snape finally descended he neglected to give Harry a schedule, although, he also neglected to give a schedule to all the sixth year students. Dumbledore rose from his seat, "the sixth years are to return to their common rooms and one at a time in alphabetical order are to meet with their Head of House to confirm what classes they will be taking. They will have today off to get acquainted with their new housemates as well."

Well, that certainly cleared up why he hadn't gotten a schedule. So, Harry wouldn't have to listen to the whispers all day to day, just at meal times, and he could look forward to tomorrow for the real harassment to begin.

Today he would just have to deal with the stares and whispers of his new house. Oh Joy!

Harry got up from his seat and went to leave the Great Hall, but not before waving at Hermione who was engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with another 'claw and Neville who was talking with Ernie Macmillan. He spared a brief glance to Gryffindor only to find Ron and Ginny glaring daggers at him. Harry sighed, why couldn't they just except it?

He left the Hall and went to Slytherin common room not noticing the other Slytherin sixth years were close behind him. "_Hey Salazar, Salena," _Harry greeted the portrait unenthusiastically.

"_I see you made it through your first night. Not as bad as you thought?" _Salazar asked.

Harry snorted, _"worst."_

_""What makes you say that young one?" _Salena inquired.

_"My best friend hates because I'm a snake, my biggest secret was revealed to the house last night, and everyone thinks I'm evil." _He rattled off.

_"If your friend was true then he would not care that you were a 'snake' as you put it. Gryffindor and I had our differences but he always stood by me when no one else would."_

Harry looked surprised at the portrait,_ "I thought you and Gryffindor were rivals?"_

The dark man let out a booming laugh,_ "No, we were best of friends."_

_"Why did you leave then?" _Harry asked confused.

_"My younger brother went to fight a war with muggles and was captured, I died saving him from there torture." _He spat.

_"You need not worry that your secret will get out," _Salena told him._ "The Head of House is the only one that can reveal the happenings of the common room."_

At Harry's confusion Slytherin continued,_ "It was a spell I placed. My snakes keep their secrets well, but everyone needs someplace they can go and be themselves."_

_"They might tease and taunt you, but it will remain in the House walls and on a superficial level, this Head is very strict about not going too far and showing a united Slytherin front," _Salena informed him.

_"Yea, well that's all well and good, but Snape hates my guts," _Harry complained throwing his hands up.

Salazar and Salena snickered at his dramatics,_ "Oh?" _the little snake asked.

_"Why would he?" _An amused Salazar inquired.

_"My father used to bully him, and he thinks I'm my father reincarnated." _He mumbled.

_"I see, well, just let him see the real you. In time he will realize his mistake," _Salazar assured him.

_"We'll see," _Harry muttered defiantly not believing that Snape would ever see him any different.

_"And as for being evil?" _the little snake went on,_ "let them believe what they want. History is nothing but one-sided propaganda. No point in worrying about something you have no control over."_

Harry nodded, that made sense,_ "What will come, will come?"_

_"Exactly," _the man and snake said together.

_"Pureblood," _Harry said before finally entering the common room still not noticing the other sixth years that had stood behind him gaping at his conversation with the portrait of their house's founder in the language of snakes.

Walking into the common room he found a soft armchair by the fireplace and made himself comfortable. That was when he glanced up and saw the rest of his year mates staring at him, "Well, I know I'm good looking but really you should try to be more discrete."

"Very funny Mr. Potter," Snape said as he strode in. Harry was surprised to find that his voice did not hold its usual disdain.

"Yea, I'm a regular comedian," He replied skeptically wondering how long he was going to have detention.

"Indeed. Now we will start the consultations, Bulstrode is first. For those of you who are just joining this year and have not repeatedly snuck into the common room, the door there," Snape said pointing to a door off to the side Harry hadn't noticed, "connects the common room to my office."

Snape then went through the doors with his cloak billowing behind him and Bulstrode following.

_"_What did Slytherin's portrait say?" Malfoy asked in an off handed voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "That you were a git, and I should avoid you at all cost. I told him that I already knew that."

"You… you liar." Malfoy stammered.

"If you're so concerned why don't you ask him? After all you've been in his house going on six years now."

"But, he doesn't talk to anyone…" Tracey Davis said in a small voice.

"Really?" Harry asked. Why would he talk to him and no one else?

"So, how did you get him to talk to you?" Parkinson sneered.

Harry shrugged in response, noticing Bulstrode entering the room again and one of the old Ravenclaws leaving.

"What was your lovers tiff with Dumbledore about?" Zabini asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're just pissy because your friends don't like that you're a Slytherin now."

"A real friend walks in when the world walks out," Harry responded quoting the hat and Slytherin. "My friends are fine with my new placement."

"Oh yes, the Weasels seemed to be over joy-ed didn't they?" Nott drawled coming back from his consultation.

"Fuck off," Harry growled. He turned back to the fire intent on ignoring the lot of them.

"I don't think so! Now why don't you tell us how you really got those injuries?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "what injuries?" He wasn't going to admit anything to them. He might have slipped last night, but that wouldn't happen again.

They sat in silence the others staring at him hoping that if they made him uncomfortable he would talk. Unfortunately for them he was used to being stared at as well as glared at.

After Parkinson returned Harry got up and went to Snape's office. He stood in the door way as Snape shuffled some papers before looking at him with his dark eyes, "Take a seat Mr. Potter."

Once again Harry was surprised at the lack of hate in the man's voice. He sat in the chair indicated and shocked to find it rather comfortable; he was instantly on alert. There was something fishy going on and he wasn't going to be caught off guard. "Have you gone over your OWL scores?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head no expecting to be insulted. His Uncle had been there when the owl had shown up to deliver them, and it wasn't pretty sight after that. "Very well, look at them now," Snape pushed a copy of his results over surprising Harry at his lack of venomous response,

**Wizarding Education Board  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results of _Harry James Potter_**

Harry skipped down to where the grades were…

**Astronomy A**

**Care of Magic Creatures O**

**Charms E**

**Defense against Dark Arts O***

**Divination T**

**Herbology E**

**History of Magic D**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration O**

"As you can see you've done fairly well in most subjects," Snape said after a moment. "You will not be able to continue in Divination or History of Magic, and in less you wish to study rituals it will not be necessary for you to continue in Astronomy. Now what is it you would like to do after Graduation?"

"I want to be an Auror," Harry replied automatically.

"Do you?" Snape pressed. "You want to work for an establishment that has alternated from condemning you, to worshipping you, more than a woman changes clothes? Do you realize that you would have to take an oath to follow the Minister and do what he wishes?"

"I…" Harry trailed off. He hadn't thought of that.

"Mr. Potter, why do you want to be an auror?" When Harry blinked instead of answering, Snape continued, "Is it because you want to fight evil? Because it is what others expect you to do? Because you are unaware of what other careers might be a good fit for you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but just closed it again.

"Your OWLs show you are intelligent. Even if you have not proven so in class," ahh, there it was, but it did lack the loathing, hmm… "There are a variety of things you could do. I suggest you keep your options open and explore what is out in the world. Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Defense are core classes that can be valuable in a variety of fields. Also, you may want to consider doing a private study of Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, and/or Latin." By this point Harry was gapping at his Potions Professor. "Now what classes do you wish to take?"

Harry shook his head to clear it, "I guess I'll take the core classes. Why should I study Latin no one speaks it anymore?"

"True, but spells incantations are in Latin and if you were to come across an incantation without an explanation for what it does, you would have a better idea if you knew the meaning of it. Also Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins are used to develop spells and rituals not to mention they are invaluable to curse-breakers and warders."

Harry nodded numbly, "Sir, why? Why are you helping me?"

"I am your Head of House."

"But, you hate me." Harry said quietly as he got up to leave shaking his head in disbelief.

"I do not hate you, Mr. Potter, but I can not stand your rule-breaking," Snape said calmly. "We will have a house meeting tonight after dinner and you are expected to be there."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope .

**Sneaky Snake**

Harry nodded numbly, "Sir, why? Why are you helping me?"

"I am your Head of House."

"But, you hate me." Harry said quietly as he got up to leave.

"I do not hate you, Mr. Potter, but I can not stand your rule-breaking," Snape said calmly. "We will have a house meeting tonight after dinner and you are expected to be there

**Chapter 5**

"_If you don't read the newspaper, you are uninformed; if you do read the newspaper, you are misinformed". - __Mark Twain_

"_A newspaper has three things to do. One is to amuse, another is to entertain and the rest is to mislead." - Ernest Bevin_

After dinner the Slytherins gathered in their common room. All the first years and the old 'claws were sitting on the floor while the older Slytherins took the couches and chairs. Harry opted to stand against a wall.

"Welcome to Slytherin. We will go over my house rules and then we will do a bonding exercise." Snape informed them. "First rule is you will not lie to me! If you are injured you are to inform me immediately," Snape continued looking directly at Harry. "You will do your best in all your subjects and seek help when you need it. You will not fight with each other outside of the common room. If you have a serious problem you are to bring it to my attention at once! I will not punish you in front of other houses, but do not expect me to look the other way or intervene if another teacher catches you. We have our own demerit system here based on individuals. After losing 10 individual points you will serve detention 20 and you will be refrained from going on Hogsmead visits those too young to visit the village will spend a Saturday doing the most disgusting thing I can think of. Many of your points will be gained or lost on rules specific to yourself. I will inform you of these rules before deducting points for them."

"As I said last night no one can reveal anything that is said or anything that happens in this room. You will not antagonize one another over pain and will not humiliate each other. The does not mean you can't tease or embarrass, but there is a line that I will not tolerate being crossed! Is that understood?" Snape waited until he got a positive response from everyone before continuing. "Now we will have a bonding exercise or two. Everyone stand and form a circle."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that but complied in joining the circle. This certainly wasn't what he had expected when he had been moved to this house. "We will each reveal something that we hoped no one in this room would ever know. I will start. I was abused by my muggle father as a child."

Harry knew then and there exactly what Snape wanted him to say when his turn arrived, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Slowly they went around the room revealing secrets some were silly like they were afraid of snakes and others were surprising. Some came out of the closet so to speak; Nott admitted to harming himself. Then it came to Harry.

He contemplated on what he would say. Slowly a smile stretched across his lips, "second year Ron, Hermione and I thought that Malfoy was the heir to Slytherin and decided that the only way to find out for sure was to get into the Slytherin common room where we believed he would be boasting about it." The entire room was listening to his every word, some raised eyebrows some snickered. "We decided that the only way to get here undetected was by using polyjuice potion. We brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after I caused a distraction allowing Hermione to sneak into your private stores to steal the ingredients."

Several eyes widened, "Ron and me managed to dose Crabbe and Goyle with a sleeping potion and steal a few hairs. Hermione accidently got a cat hair and was unable to come with us. Christmas Day second year, Ron and I came down to the dungeons not knowing exactly where the common room was, but got lucky and ran into Malfoy," Harry nodded his head at the boy in question. "He led us to the common room. We not only discovered were Slytherin common room was, but that Malfoy had no idea who the heir was." He decided to not mention that they learned of the secret room under Lucious Malfoy's study.

"You brewed Ployjuice as second years?" Snape asked.

"Hermione did most of the work, but yes we did." Harry concluded with a smirk on his face. He knew that Snape was hoping that he would admit to being abused, but it was so much better to tell them how easy it had been to get into their common room. They continued to go around the circle until they made it back to Snape.

People were still eyeing him curiously when Snape stood up to talk, "Now that is the end of the first meeting, but I want the sixth years to continue to bond so you will go up to your dorms and get to know each other better. However before you go Potter I would like a word."

The room cleared out. Everyone had left except for Snape and Harry. Snape sat in an armchair and gestured to the one next to him for Harry. He took the seat and waited. "I know it is difficult to talk about what you've been through but it is necessary. I told you twice now that nothing you say can be repeated to anyone outside of this room."

"Yea, well you lied didn't you?" Harry replied defiantly.

"What makes you think that?" Snape asked wondering how the boy would know.

"The Portrait of Slytherin told me."

Snape blinked at him. The Portrait never spoke to anyone including him. It just hissed to its snake and sneered. Oh he knew it could speak English because it would through an insult now and again, but he had never conversed with anyone.

"So you don't want to tell me because you think I will betray your trust?" Snape asked and Harry rose an eyebrow that screamed 'Duh.' "Have you spoken of it to anyone? Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger?" If he answered yes then those two would be in serious trouble.

"No," He answered simply aware that he had just admitted that there was something to admit, but he knew he had blown that yesterday. But he could still pretend that didn't happen so he added, "There's nothing to tell them."

Snape sighed and for the first time Harry saw the man's mask slip showing his frustration, "If that's the way you want it… Finite!"

Once again Harry's glamours fell. He glared at his professor. "I see you managed to heal yourself to an extent." Harry refused to respond and just continued to glare. Snape vanished his shirt and Harry stiffened further. "Let me see, and I will finish healing you."

"Several of these are infected," Snape informed him after an uncomfortable silence that stretched on as he examined Harry's injuries. "I'm going to have you take anti-biotitic potion for a week and a nutrition potion for three week. It will help you gain weight and hopefully you will gain some of the height you should have."

Snape knew the boy didn't trust him, and he would have to fix that he just hadn't figured out how to do that yet. The boy hadn't even trusted his best friends with this. And, he obviously hadn't told Black or Lupin because there was no way they would have stood for it.

It was amazing that the boy who was constantly watched and the center of attention had such a large secret. What else did no one know about this young man? "All done," He told the young man. "Go up and join your year mates."

Harry nodded and headed toward his room. Just before he was out of ear shot Snape heard him mutter, "Hurray, now I get to be around people that hate me and would like to kill me… or have me killed. Doubt they have the balls to do it themselves."

Snape suppressed a chuckle. That boy did have a mouth on him.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry stepped into the room and froze. In front of him were Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Jones circled around a couple bottles of firewhiskey. "Nice of you to join us Potter," Malfoy commented. "Take a seat, we're playing I never. Someone says something they have never done and anyone who has takes a drink."

"Why should I play?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Why wouldn't you? Scared? What happened to that Gryffindor courage?" Malfoy goaded.

"Fine," Harry gave up. The hat said he needed to make allies maybe getting drunk with his new house mates will be a good start.

They all started to smirk, and it made Harry very uncomfortable. "Blaise's turn," Nott said as he set a glass in front of Harry.

"I've never survived the killing curse," Zabini said smirking at Harry.

"Bloody Hell! You all are going to get me drunk." He exclaimed as he shot down the fiery liquid with practiced ease. Harry mad a mental note to thank Fred and George for introducing him to the substance when he was the tender age of 13.

Keith Jones the former Ravenclaw was next, "I've never out flown a dragon."

Harry groaned and took another shot.

"I've never dueled the Dark Lord," Nott said and Harry took another shot.

"Alright my turn," Harry intrupted before Goyle could. Now the question was should he say something to make them all drink or target someone specific like they were. Best to get them all, he decided. "I've never considered becoming a Death Eater."

They all blinked in surprise before taking their shots.

"I've never stole from Snape's private stores," Malfoy said waiting for Harry to drink.

"I haven't stole anything from Snape. That was Hermione… and Dobby." He added as an afterthought, "Oh, and Barty Crouch Junior."

They continued to go around. Within an hour Harry was so drunk that while lying on the ground he thought he was flying in the air. None of the others were nearly as drunk but they were tipsy. "I've never played tap… lag… tag," He called out throwing an arm into the air.

"Wasss taggg?" Crabbe drunkly slurred.

Harry sat up quickly, swaying back and forth, "Is the bestest game everer," He exclaimed in an excited whispered yell. "One perleson is it. And, and, they, they try to, to ketchup someone else. Once they tapps them they are it!"

"We should play!" Malfoy declared.

Harry shook his head almost falling over with the movement, "Too druuunk!"

"I don't wanna go to bed yet!" Nott yelled before passing out onto the floor.

"Never could hold his liquors," Zabini said shaking his head before falling onto the floor and cracked up laughing.

"Does he have his shoesies on?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him oddly before turning his head and looked at Nott's feet, "Yup! Why?"

"Muggggle drunk rule. If they don't take shoes off have to mess with them," Then Harry dragged himself to his feet and dug through his trunk before finding a permanent marker. Malfoy, Zabini, Jones, Crabbe and Goyle watched as Harry stumbled to Nott and drew a fake mustache, goatee, and glasses on him. After a minute of staring at him he added a lightning bolt on his forehead. "So, he knows who did it," Harry mumbled before crawling on hands and knees to his own bed. He slipped off his shoes and curled up at the foot of the bed and went to sleep.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

The next morning Harry woke up with a pounding headache and filling like his mouth had a carpet growing in it even though carpets didn't grow. He let out a low groan as he uncurled and sat up. He dropped his head into his hands. "Note to self don't drink with Slytherins,' he mumbled unable to remember everything that happened the night before.

Slowly all the male Slytherin sixth years began to get up and take their showers. They made their way to the Great Hall looking under the weather. Going to class with a hangover certainly was the best idea, but there was no way to prevent that now.

It wasn't until they got to the Great Hall and people started to snicker that any of the Slytherins noticed Nott's face art that Harry had given him the previous night. Once Harry noticed he started to laugh at the memory that rushed back to him, and he regretted laughing as his head gave a few painful throbs.

"What?" Nott growled.

"You're face." Harry said simply before taking his seat and filling his plate. Noticing the two potions he glanced up at Snape surprised that he had followed through with his promise. Harry drank them ignoring the conversation as the others filled Nott in on what Harry had done to him after he passed out.

As the owls flew in to deliver their mail Harry noticed Nott trying to spell away the marks. He looked at him with his head to the side, 'I wonder how permit is a muggle permanent marker? I know few muggle things can get rid of it and it fades with time, but is there a magic way to get rid of it or would he just have to use a glamour until it disappeared on its own?'

A _Daily Prophet _owl landed in front of him and he paid it. Harry went pale as he read the head line:

**Harry Potter Gone Dark! By Rita Skeeter**

Damn, damn, damn. He knew it would be like this, but Harry wished he had been wrong.

_Albus Dumbledore revered wizard and Headmaster of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an attempt to promote Inter House Unity made a decision to do something that has never been done at Hogwarts before! He mandated a second sorting. This second sorting took place for all sixth year students before the opening feast. It broke up friends into different Houses, although, it must be noted that very few students actually moved to another house._

_One of the few students moved to another House was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy. The Chosen One was removed from the house of the brave and noble and into the house of ambition and cunning. That's right readers Harry Potter was moved from Gryffindor to SLYTHERIN! Has our savior turned his back on us? Will he join He Who Must Not Be Named? Or will he kill You Know Who in order to take his place? I for one wonder why our hero would so cold heartedly turn his back on us!_

_However, there have been signs of his darkness for years. The boy is in fact a pastletounge, a known 'gift' to Dark Wizards. He has also befriended Werewolves and Half- Giants. Rumors around Hogwarts state that the boy in fact hates his muggle relatives and only spends the summers with them when he is not allowed to remain at school. Dolores Umbridge last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor admits that Potter had an attitude problem and should be carefully watched. Let us all hope that Dumbledore can prevent Potter from destroying our world…_

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself. That hag had twisted everything. He wasn't going _Dark _and the only people he was going to kill were the ones that tried to kill him. His _bloody_ relatives treated him like crap so of course he hated them. He would love to see any witch or wizard spend significant time with the Dursley's and see if they like them!

He looked around and noticed several eyes on him and the whispering. God, he hated the whispering. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Just think a few hours ago he was sleeping comfortably in a drunken stupor. He had had a surprisingly good time with the Slytherins the previous night. Drinking really was a great way to bond. Hopefully they would do it again, maybe a game of Truth or Dare?

Hermione came over and sat next to Harry ignoring the looks she was receiving she turned to Harry, "Don't rise to this. Let it go! They don't know what they are talking about and anyone that believes this rubbish isn't worth your time!"

"I know," Harry responded.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked strictly.

Harry was trying to come up with a lie, but the hangover was impairing his thinking process, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her that!

"They are hung-over, Granger," Harry glared at Parkinson. Why couldn't she mind her own business? Now he was going to be lectured.

"Harry!" Hermione practically screeched.

He groaned and put his head in his hands before mumbling, "Too loud 'Mione"

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it? What were you thinking drinking and on a school night?" She began amusing the Slytherins that were listening in on their conversation. "I would have thought you would have learned the last time you got drunk with Fred and George. Or did you forget how they convinced you that you should strip down to your skivvies and serenade anyone that walks into the common room with children songs?!?"

Slytherins who had been snickering and Hermione lecturing Harry like she was his mother burst out laughing at what the drunken Harry Potter had done.

"I'm sorry ok?" Harry implored hoping to calm her down so she wouldn't make his headache worst.

She eyed him doubtfully but dropped it never the less. That day was long and painful. Between the hangover, accusations, and glares Harry wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and never get out again.

Harry went to his classes and sat with the Slytherins and learned that although a great many people had turned their backs on him there were a few that stood by him. Luna Lovegood, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, and Padama were some of the ones that were most notable to stand by him. He was extremely grateful for anyone who was willing to stand by him. Scott had been right he needed to know who would stand by him, who he could trust.

If he was going to follow the hat's advice he needed to get to Gringotts. Why he needed to go there he didn't know and he also didn't know how he was going to go because he suspected that Scott had wanted him to do so without Dumbledore's knowledge especially since it knew he didn't trust the Headmaster anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sneaky Snake**

She eyed him doubtfully but dropped it never the less. That day was long and painful. Between the hangover, accusations, and glares Harry wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and never get out again.

Harry went to his classes and sat with the Slytherins and learned that although a great many people had turned their backs on him there were a few that stood by him. Luna Lovegood, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, and Padama were some of the ones that were most notable to stand by him. He was extremely grateful for anyone who was willing to stand by him. Scott had been right he needed to know who would stand by him, who he could trust.

If he was going to follow the hat's advice he needed to get to Gringotts. Why he needed to go there he didn't know and he also didn't know how he was going to go because he suspected that Scott had wanted him to do so without Dumbledore's knowledge especially since it knew he didn't trust the Headmaster anymore.

**Chapter 6 **

_Great anger is more destructive than the sword.__– Anonymous_

_If we had a terrorist attack, the way the people respond is going to determine whether that attack is just a tragedy or whether that attack becomes an all-out disaster.__ - __Patrick J. Kennedy_

It had been two weeks since he decided that he needed to get to Gringotts and had thus far been unable to do so and he was begining to get suspicious. It seemed like everywhere he went he was being watched and followed. Now that wasn't what was alarming, what was is that it was the two youngest Weasley children that were the ones following him. At first he thought he was being paranoid, but he didn't think so anymore. Every time he stepped out of his new common room, if he were to turn around he would see a flash of red hair as it duck into a secret passage or around a corner or even into a class room. It was annoying the hell out of him too.

Not only did Harry apparently have to put up with constant surveillance by people that he once considered family, but he also had to deal with scathing remarks made to him as he went through his day. If that wasn't enough the _Daily Prophet_ encouraging the new dark spin to his personality making him out to be a devil dressed as an angel. Then there was his new Head of House that was suddenly determined to be on the _best_ of terms.

Merlin, Snape had asked him to bloody _tea_. He had asked him how his day was going, and if he was handling his change of house alright. Snape was being nice! And it was wrong. Just plain wrong.

Finally if all of that wasn't enough Draco bloody Malfoy turned out to be a decent bloke and a fun drinking buddy.

This year was turning out to be insane. He had thought it would be a hard year what with being the Chosen One and being destined to kill or be killed, but this was just plain ridiculous. He had to reevaluate everything he knew for the past five years. Exactly how many times was his world going to be flipped upside down? Harry no longer had any idea which way was up.

Harry decided enough was enough. Scott wanted him to go to Gringotts and he would tonight. He would use the map and cloak and disappear as soon as his year mates had gone to sleep.

All day, he was anxious, waiting on edge for when he could escape to Gringotts. Ginny and Ron had really been getting on his nerves today worse than usual as not only were they following him they were making stupid comments whenever he was in ear shot. Hermione kept telling him to ignore them, that they were still his friends, but were just having a hard time adjusting to his new house. The other Slytherins could tell he was tense, but they said nothing and Harry was grateful for it.

As the evening approached he returned to the Slytherin common room to await for the right moment to slip out. Harry wasn't sure what hours Gringotts kept, but if worse came to worse he would sneak out to night and then find someplace to crash until the bank opened the next morning. After all you should always seize whatever opportunities arise because you might never see them again. If he got in trouble for missing his classes tomorrow, well so be it. Better to know what the sorting hat wanted him to and be in trouble than be ignorant and Gryffindor Golden Boy, or whatever.

His new house mates where relaxing oblivious to the constant conflict he felt. Playing exploding snap and chess, political word play and studying, they all exuded calm. He looked over to the fireplace to find his dorm mates. Draco was gracing them with some anecdote, probably about some poor sod that had been humiliated. That was something Harry still hated about this house. They jumped on weaknesses that others showed.

As he was contemplating how normal the Slytherins were when Snape snuck up behind him. "How has your day been Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired in a carefully un-derogative tone.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to answer the man, "fine."

The greasy haired man scowled at him, "I believe it is time we set up some of your personal rules."

"Yippee," Harry said sarcastically before he could catch himself.

The dark Professor raised an eyebrow at the tone but did not comment, "First I will deduct points for lying to me, sneaking out," Harry's heart beat sped up at the mention of what he was planning to do shortly, "for not standing up for yourself, and suppressing your abilities."

"Wait… What?" Harry started.

"You go along with what others want you to do, such as, agreeing to become an auror. Furthermore, you spend next to no time on your school work and yet are an average student. I can't help but wonder what you are truly capable of, and I will find out," Snape advised. "Next I will give you points for opening up and being honest, striving for excellences, and mingling with your new house mates."

Harry stared at the man blankly. Did he really just say he was going to give him Harry points? Harry blinked and shook his head. It should have been expected with how the man had been acting recently. Ever since Harry had been sorted into Slytherin and the incident with the failing of his glamours Snape had been acting differently. Harry was sure that it was pity for the poor little abused boy, but he wasn't sure it wasn't something more. Either way he didn't want anything to do with this nicer Snape. Frankly, this nice Snape unnerved him more than Voldemort ever could.

Harry had few constants in his life, but the ones he did he relied onto be _constant_, like Snape's over all git-ness and the Dursley's being pricks. In fact, now that he thought about it most of his constants treated him like a dog that had rolled around in a sewer, but hey Fair is Foul, and Foul is Fair.

"So, taking that into consideration would you like to change your answer?" Snape asked bring him back to the present.

"Um, no?"

Snape sighed in disappointment that sent a sharp feeling through Harry, "Vey well. Five points for dishonesty Mr. Potter." Snape had hoped to make some progress in gain the boys trust theses past few weeks, but it seemed as though the more he tried the farther the boy pulled from him.

At ten o'clock Harry went up with the others to 'prepare for bed'. He listened to their steady breathes and Crabe and Goyles rhythmic snoring until well after midnight. Finally, at quarter to one in the morning Harry deemed it safe to make his escape. He quietly rose from his bed and made his way to his trunk. As silently as he could be he rummaged for his invisibly cloak he inherited form his father and the marauders' map that had been gifted to him from the Weasley twins. He paused and held his breath at the sound of Malfoy shifting in his sleep.

Once he had gathered the two objects and re-warded his trunk he slipped out of the room, pausing in the common room to transfigure his pajamas into Jeans and a hoodie. The outfit screamed leave me alone, literally, there were bright orange all caps to do it.

Harry donned his cloak and left the common room. He made his way to the one-eyed witch checking the map occasionally for anyone that might mess up his plan. It took a total of forty-five minutes to reach the cellar of Honeydukes' candy store. He crept up into the store looking for some that might blow his cover but found the store empty.

He whispered alohomora and made his way out into the night. Harry quickly reached the Three Broomstick which was crowed as usual, but with a different crowd than it had on Hogsmead weekends, obviously. This crowd was more boisterous and drunk then the teenagers enjoying their weekend free of school.

It was easy to slip over to the floo as Madam Rosmerta went to deal with a couple of disorderly customers starting a fight. Reaching the floo Harry took a handful of the magic powder and threw it into the fireplace before stepping in and calling out clearly his destination, "Leaky Cauldron."

Harry fell out of the fireplace before jumping up and taking off his cloak. He quickly stuffed it into his bag and brought up his hood before looking around at his surroundings. For it being two o'clock on a Thursday the place was packed. Harry made his way into the Alley. Once again he was surprised at the nightlife. He had never really thought about wizards going out carousing like some muggles did. It was a real eye opener Harry thought.

Harry made his way to the bank only to be shocked again to not only find it open, but full of life. The hustle and bustle of the banks unusual night crowd had him staring. He rapidly shook himself out of his stupor and approached a teller that had just opened up.

"Key," the goblin intoned.

"I don't have it," Harry said pushing the hood up so the goblin in front of him could see his face. "I was told to come here by the Sorting Hat, Scott."

The goblin looked at him critically prior to nodding, "this way."

Harry tilted his head before shrugging and following him. Harry tried to keep track of where they were going but found the feat impossible: left, left, up a stair case, right, left… It felt like they were going in circles with a heavy mixture of lefts and rights, going up and down stairs, but finally after what felt like forever they came to a large set of mahogany French doors decorated with inlaid golden symbols that Harry didn't understand.

The goblin gestured for him to enter the unknown room. Harry paused before taking a deep breath; he grabbed the door handles and pulled them open. He stepped into a large spacious office. It had a white ceiling and light blue walls, painting of unknown wizards and magical creatures lined the walls there was sporadic furniture. A couch that looked to be upholstered with leather and a pair of stiff chairs sitting in front of an intimidating oak desk. Behind the desk was a black swivel chair facing away from Harry, reminding him of a whole host of movies.

"Impressive Mr. Potter," croaked a voice from behind the chair.

"'M sorry, what's impressive?" Harry queried wondering how it knew who he was with out looking.

The rough voice chuckled, "this office is protected by the most impressive wards ever to exist. One can not enter unless they view goblins as equals to wizards." He was informed, "Not only were you able to enter, a feat most wizards find impossible, I am told that you were sent here by Hogwart's Sorting Hat. In addition to that you did not once complain about the length of time it took you to reach this office."

"Oh," Harry replied unable to think of anything else to say.

The voice chuckled again, "Take a seat we have much to discuss."

Harry took the offered seat noticing the chair was much more comfortable than it looked, "Do you know why Scott wanted me to come?"

"Scott?" the voice asked as the chair slowly spun around to reveal an elderly goblin, his combination of wrinkles and scars making him look more menacing than most.

"The Hat," was the simple answer Harry gave.

"Ah, you are unusual."

"So I've been told," Harry said dryly.

The old goblin chuckled again, "Before we began please drop a bit of blood on this parchment." Harry did as he was asked. "Now as I'm sure you have guessed, I am Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts. Perhaps not?" the goblin added at the sight of Harry's widening eyes. "The first thing is first, it was foretold years ago that the Hat of Knowledge would one day send a tenderfoot into Gringotts Hallowed Walls. We were to give that adolescent this," Ragnok then held out a round orb that had Harry inhale at its resemblance to those found in the Hall of Prophecies. "Unlike the prophecies of wizards goblin prophecies will only be revealed to those who it is about."

Harry reached out a shaking hand to take the foreboding orb. He picked up the cool glass and stared at it resting in his palm as the mist held within turned green and began to swirl. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his head. A cool and detached female voice:

_He will be born of Leo_

_Destined to defy_

_Brought to realization from a lie_

_He will incapacitate the Light_

_That do not know what they fight_

_Disable the government_

_Who has become the peoples abhorrent_

_Kill the Dark_

_And those it has Marked_

_He will be a reluctant hero born of Leo_

"You need not worry, you are the only one that will ever be able to hear its contents although you can tell who ever you like. Now let's look and see what we have here…" Ragnok trailed off as he picked up the parchment that Harry had splattered his blood on. "This is enchanted parchment used to reveal who is able to claim inheritances of familial or designated nature."

"I…" Harry started, but didn't know what to say, so he took another breath and exhaled slowly gesturing for the Director of Gringotts to continue.

"It seems as though you are Heir to a few well known families. Let's start with the obvious shall we?" Ragnok asked rhetorically. "You are the Heir apparent of the Potter family which means several things that we will get to in a moment, but moving on. You have also been named the Heir of the Black family by rules of succession. You see, if Sirius Black had come into Gringotts after the death of his father Orion then he would have been named Head of the Family, however he did not, but he did name you as his Heir two months after your birth even though he believed at the time that he had been disowned."

"The Blacks and Potters are both significant families in the Pureblood Political Arena even if there stances were complete opposites. As Heir to both the Sole Heir in case of the Potter's you are subjected to ancient laws that has been forgotten by most. The two most significant of these laws are the Right of Headship and Heir Laws."

"Right of Headship states that Sole Heir of an Ancient and Noble House has the right to claim his position as an adult and Head of Family at the age of thirteen if the family is in lacking of any males on the Heirs father's side. In other words you can places your family ring on and become an adult, reclaim the Potter Wizengamot seats, and gain the authority of the Head of an Ancient and Nobel Family."

"After doing so you will be able to put on the Black Family ring and gain all of the previously stated rights as applies to the Blacks. Next, there is the Heir Laws. They state that you will need a designated Heir by the time of your eighteenth birthday. The preferred method is to marry and have a male child for each family that you are Lord of."

Harry let out a whimper.

"Of course since you are the Boy Who Lived, several others that have passed away have designated you as their Heir. Those include the Baxter, Rosamond, Vanover, and Hellyar families. None of these have a lot of significance other than perhaps a seat or two in Wizengamot and of course you'll need an Heir for each. All though these families are of little significance and you won't need to produce an heir for them until you're twenty-five."

"Oh, well that's so much better," Harry muttered feeling faint.

Ragnok chuckled again causing Harry to feel a shot of annoyance, "next let's cover the more… unique titles shall we? First you should know that while the first parchment here shows a list of inheritances those there after show the grounds for it. Looking at this one you can see it is you mother's family tree showing that on her maternal grandfather is in fact a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"Now it has been believed that the self styled Lord Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin, this is untrue. He is merely a descendent of Slytherin's second child and daughter. Slytherin's son and Heir was born a squib and his line disappeared into the muggle world until your mother, but no one knew. So, you are also the Heir of Slytherin." The goblin said triumphantly.

"Splendid," Harry said dryly, because there clearly wasn't enough negative publicity surrounding him.

"Indeed," Ragnok concurred cheerfully ignoring Harry's attitude. "Now, your mother's maternal grandmother was apparently the descendant of Godric Gryffindor's Heir. It is also believed and proved by your inheritance test that Merlin Ambrosius'* Heir later changed his last name to Gryffindor in order to hide himself and his descendants from the stigma his grandfather's name held. Little did he know a few generations later someone else would be great enough to bring the new name to fame as well."

"What?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"You are the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin, as well as, the Potter, Black, Baxter, Rosamond, Vanover, and Hellyar families."

"I… What?" Harry asked trying to get his head straight. He looked over to the parchment hoping that it would show the goblin was lying, but moments later he regretted doing so. Looking at the parchment did several things, it showed Ragnok was telling the truth, gave Harry a headache, and a sore bottom as he fell out of his chair and hit his head on the desk.

Not only was his mother the descendant of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin, but she was also the half-sister of none other than Severus Snape!

**a/n:** Brownie points to anyone who can point out the Macbeth quote.

*Is what Merlin's last name is according to Wikipedia

Also, for those counting that's nine male heirs Harry has to come up with.

So, how much do you hate me for stopping there? I was planning to write more for this chapter, but I'm trying to keep the chapters of this story to around 3000 words


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter don't belong to me, Nope, Nope.

**Sneaky Snake**

"You are the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin, as well as, the Potter, Black, Baxter, Rosamond, Vanover, and Hellyar families."

"I… What?" Harry asked trying to get his head straight. He looked over to the parchment hoping that it would show the goblin was lying, but moments later he regretted doing so. Looking at the parchment did several things, it showed Ragnok was telling the truth, gave Harry a headache, and a sore bottom as he fell out of his chair and hit his head on the desk.

Not only was his mother the descendant of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin, but she was also the half-sister of none other than Severus Snape!

**Chapter 7**

_The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. - Dodie Smith_

_Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to shock. – Jules Renard_

Harry walked numbly out of the bank. His left hand felt heavy from the weight of the nine rings that hugged his left ring finger. He couldn't wrap his mind around everything that he had learned that evening. Harry hadn't even comprehended that the sun had fully risen and he was wandering around the Alley amongst the early morning crowd.

Apparently in two years he had two be married with two sons and then had an additional seven years to have seven more sons, but no worries he could afford three dozen kids and even then he, them, and there kids could live comfortably without working.

However, it wasn't the enormous amounts of money, the apparent need to have a large family, or even his famous ancestors that bothered him. No, it was that his mother's father had an affair with Eileen Snape knee Prince producing none other than Severus Snape.

Worst of all he had he had a magical family tree to prove it.

The man who made the first five years of his Hogwarts schooling heel, turned the man who was trying to buddy up to him was apparently his uncle and Harry had no idea what to do with this new revelation.

But that wasn't where it stopped. After running down his inheritances and putting the rings on, Ragnok went over Harry's finances with him. Together they discovered that over the past fifteen years Dumbledore had stolen over 200 thousand gallons from Harry. This new shock pissed off the goblins beyond words.

What pissed Harry off was the fact that his mother seeing the problem with having Sirius being a decoy decided to write three letters his innocents and Petigrew's guilt. One of these letters was left at Gringotts for Harry. It was a long letter expressing her sorrow that she couldn't be there for him and didn't get to see him grow up. It had been hard to read and sent numerous conflicting emotions through him.

The other two letters were to be sent to Dumbledore and the Aurors in the event of the Potter's deaths. So, not only did Dumbledore take his money from him, but he also took his godfather.

Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the dark robed figures appeared throughout the magical shopping district. That is, not until the first terrified screamed sounded.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Severus Snape was fuming. He had been woken up at 6:30 this morning by his Slytherin sixth years that is to say by all but one of his Slytherin sixth years. They told him how the missing one had been acting strangely the previous day, and then last night when he went to bed he failed to ward his bed, something he apparently did every night even when he was drunk. This lead them to believe when they woke up this morning and found him missing that he had no intention of going to sleep the previous night and was simple waiting for them to go to sleep.

He now had no idea what he course of action he should take. If it this had happened before the boy had been re-sorted into his house he wouldn't have hesitated to tell Dumbledore and point out his Golden Boy's tendency for rule breaking, but now he was trying to gain the boy's trust. Trust that he knew Dumbledore no longer had, nor deserved.

Snape clearly needed to find the child, but had didn't know where he should start, but then it came to him. If anyone knew where the boy was it would be Granger.

One thing was certain when Snape found him, and he would he would be in big trouble.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry's head snapped up at the alarmed shriek of a three year old girl that just witnessed her mother murdered in front of her. The entire Alley was overrun with Death Eaters!

The Death Eater that struck down the girl's mother raised his wand to rid the world of the child next. Harry reacted without thinking. He ran forward and grabbed the little girl. He angled his body so that if he hadn't been fast enough he would be the one struck. The curse wiped by less than a half inch from striking him. He stumbled but was able to rotate his body so the little girl landed on top of him so he didn't squish her. Harry quickly stood up, his hood fell down revealing his identity.

The little girl still had hold of him and refused to let go so he did the only thing that he could think of that would allow him to fight and keep her safe at the same time. He grabbed the little girl and sung her on to his left hip and pulled his wand out with his right hand. He sent a reducto at the Death Eater that was surprised to find himself face to face with Harry Potter.

The man was basted back and Harry turned his attention to the next Death Eater to step into his line of sight.

Screams of pain, panic, and loss filled the air. Blood stained the grown, marking the mass destruction of human life. Smoke rose from the buildings that had been set on fire. A putrid smell entered Harry's nostrils as a new scream was added to the air. The scream of those being burned alive. Harry's attention was sent back to his fight as a curse stuck his left cheek. He felt the sting and then the trickle of the warm blood as it oozed from the new cut.

He snapped into action fighting for his life. Curses flew from his wand out of instinct barely relized what he was doing. Everything was going so fast. All he could do was keep moving and make sure the little girl was okay. Finally he was brought out of his daze as he struck a Death Eater with a banishing charm. He flew back and hit an unstable building. The buildings sign swung down and impaled its self in the Death Eaters chest.

It Harry like a ton of bricks. He just killed a man. Was this the only man he had killed today? He didn't know. What he did know was that he was responsible for this man's death. This man was might be someone's father, brother, husband, son…

Harry felt sick. What had he done? Was he any better than the Death Eaters? This man might have been black mailed into servicing that nut job. He didn't know. Numbly he sat the little girl down before he bent over and emptied his stomach.

The Death Eaters continued the destruction with little resistance from the towns people for another ten minutes, but disapperated as soon as the Aurors finally arrived. Harry looked at the brown haired blue eyed little girl that he had been carrying throughout the fight. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice ruff and raspy from being sick.

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as he wished someone would have done for him when he was little and upset.

"My… mummy…" the girl sniffled between sobs.

"I know," Harry whispered sadly. The girl's mother was gone and there was no way to bring her back. "Do you know where your daddy is?"

"Gone," she gasped out.

"I'm sorry," he told her truthfully. "Do you have any family?"

She nodded into his shoulder, "'m brodder."

"Where's he at?"

"'Ogwarts." Harry nodded as an Auror approached them, but this wasn't just any auror it was an Order member.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Tonks asked confused. "And who's the kid?"

Oh, I'm just here to do some shopping. Got a little distracted. But, I should get going. And this is…"

"Kelly," the little girl provided peaking out from Harry's shoulder.

"Her mother was…" He bit his lip he didn't want to say it out loud. Luckily Tonks seemed to understand. Her eyes widened before they looked at the girl with pity and she nodded her head. "Is it okay if I take her to Hogwarts? That's where her brother is."

She shifted from foot to foot, "How are you going to get there?"

"Was going to floo to Hogsmead from the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll walk with you." She agreed nodding.

Harry generally liked Tonks. She didn't treat him like he was some dumb kid like the rest of the Order. He floo-ed from the Cauldron with the little girl back in his arms. He then went as quickly and unnoticeable as possible to Honeydukes so he could use the passage to get into the school.

"This is a secret so make sure you don't tell anyone," Harry whispered into Kelly's ear and she nodded solemnly in response. "What house is your brother in?" He asked trying to make converstion as they traveled through the tunnle

"Hufflepuff."

"Yeah? I have a friend that's in Hufflepuff. What year is he?" she merely held up two fingers. "Second year? When I was a second year me and a friend borrowed his father's flying car and flew to school. We crashed into the Whomping Willow and got into so much trouble." She giggled that time. Harry continued to talk about nonsense things the whole way to the castle trying to get her mind off of the days events.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Snape sat at the faculty table at he still had no idea where Potter was, but neither did anyone else, including Granger. It was expected to see surprise and then worry filter across her face when he had confronted her about her friend's location.

He had told Dumbledore that the boy was probably just skipping class, but if he didn't show up by the end of lunch he would go and find him and drag him to class himself if he had to. The only problem was that lunch was halfway over and he still had no idea where Potter could be.

Just then the Great Hall's doors open revealing Harry Potter dressed in muggle clothing holding a small girl. They were both dirty in covered in blood. A cut on Potter's face was begining to scab, the dry blood trailed from the cut down his neck. He was favoring his left side and limping. Limping to the wrong table. He wasn't even going to Gryffindor which would be understandable, but to Hufflepuff. As he walked down the aisle between the Puffs and Claws a second year Puff jumped up.

"Kelly?" He yelled and ran down to meet Potter and the girl who was now squirming in Potter's arms.

"Jimmy!" The newly free girl exclaimed as she jumped in to the other boys arms. The boy looked at Potter in confusion.

Potter set a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and spoke quietly with him. The boy became visibly upset and hugged the girl, Kelly, tighter. After a few minutes the boy left with the child as Potter watched.

The whole hall was silent trying to find out what was going on and what Potter would do next. He continued to walk down the Puff table until he was where the other sixth years where seated. He sat down and spoke with them briefly. Occasionally one of them would look at the door.

Finally Potter nodded and stood up. He walked over to his seat at Slytherin table and sat down. "I trust you will find out what that was about?" Dumbledore asked him. He returned with a curt nod. He would find out, but whether or not he shared that information with the Headmaster was a different story.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry took his seat at Slytherin table after telling the boy about the death of his mother and asking his class mates to look out for the new orphan. He didn't know what would happen to the two kids now, but he would try to keep in touch with them. He filled his plate even though he wasn't remotely hungry. In fact, he was still feeling sick, but with all eyes on him Harry was going to act as normal as he could.

"So, where have you been Potter?" Malfoy asked serenely.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Malfoy." Harry responded keeping his cool.

"Come on Potter, who can you trust if not your dorm mates?" Zabini tried.

Harry raised an eyebrow to 'are you serious?'

The other boy huffed and crossed his arms, "fine be that way. But you should shower and change you look like the dead."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He stayed for a few more minutes pushing food around his plate before getting up and leaving. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his school robes. Harry barely conceded to himself that he was injured. The cut on his left cheek was hard to miss and would surely scar. But, his injured ribs and damaged leg, they weren't obvious, and Harry hadn't even released that they occurred until now. He couldn't remember how he got them. He had been so focused on protecting Kelly that he hadn't realized that he himself had been hurt.

Harry shook his head to clear it of thoughts. He grabbed his school supplies and went down to the common room, intending to go to his afternoon classes. But he was brought up short by the sight of his uncle in the common room.

"Where the hell have you been?" the man demanded. "Do you remember yesterday when I told you I would not tolerate you sneaking out? Of course you do." The man's face was pale and his nostrils flared in anger. "six points Potter!" He growled out before moving towards him. Out of instincts that were still running on high from earlier Harry stumbled backward.

Snape sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you Potter. I just want to check your injuries." The older man explained before slowly moving toward him again. This time Harry didn't pull back. Snape gentle inspected his cheek and side, healing them before turning to his leg. "Do you mind telling me how you came to have these injuries?" Snape asked softly like was trying to not frighten an injured animal.

"Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley." Harry said plainly, but honestly.

"Might I also inquire why you were there?"

Harry hesitated this time. How much was he going to tell Snape? Was he going to tell him about Scott? Or what he learned at Gringotts? Did he want Snape to know he was his uncle? "I wanted to visit the bank."

"Hmm," Snape sounded from the back of his throat. He knew it wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie, which he supposes is better than what he had been getting from the boy. Maybe he just needed to go slower to gain the boys trust. "We will need to discuss this… incident more fully, but for now you have class and you've already missed several today. Now go."

Harry looked at him oddly before leaving the room. He still wondered if he should tell Snape about their familial relation or not. How would the other man react? Would he continue to try to… well whatever he was trying or would he pull away and accuse him of lying?

Harry shrugged it off. He would worry about it later, right now he needed to concentrate on classes, and his first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**A/n:** I know it's been a long time since I updated, but there is a simple explanation. My computer crashed and I wasn't able to get it back until this past Monday. I want to thank everyone for reading and all the support from reviewers wanting me to keep going. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

And yes JazzPotato67 you the hundredth reviewer Thanks .

Oh, I don't know if I'm going to keep to canon and have Snape have been in love with Lily or not, right now I'm leaning towards no.


End file.
